Sula
Sula is an original/edited character made by Nao&TK in the 2D freeware engine M.U.G.E.N. She appears in and plays a role in the King of Fighters Memorial's storyline. Her sprites are edited from Kula Diamond's and her gameplay is relatively similar, though with a few original and unique moves added into the mixture in terms of both performing combos and DM's/HSDM's. Kula is a lot more skilled and much stronger than her. Her voice is borrowed from Baby Bonnie Hood's/Bulleta's voice-clips in Darkstalkers. Story Similar to Yukino, not much is known about Sula's past (though this also might change if more information is revealed in KoFM Lv2's storyline). What is known though is that at some point she seemed to form a fierce rivalry with Yukino Ozawa, and entered into the Tournament in the first game possibly due to this rivalry against her. She eventually fought and almost managed to beat Yukino in one of the later rounds, until Yukino's glove slipped off and her latent powers were unleashed. The result was a devistating light that knocked Sula unconscious and caused her to lose the fight. She is set to appear in the second installment and will most likely be seeking revenge against Yukino due to her loss in the first Tournament. Personality Sula appears to be an extremely rude, arrogant, and seemingly vulgar person, ironically the complete opposite of the character whose sprites her's were based on/edited from. She also seems to have a rivalry with Yukino Ozawa, and will seemingly stop at nothing to prove she is the stronger fighter. It's unknown as to what other personality standards she has beyond this, though it could be assumed she's not beyond teaming up with even the likes of Yukino should the situation call for it, as noted in the information archives of the first KoF Memorial game which states that she and Yukino would be willing to team up to defeat Gustab Munchausen. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis:' Similar to Kyo, Iori, and other flame-users, Sula can create and manipulate fire. Unlike every other fire-user seen however, her flames are grey. She can create these grey flames from thin air, shoot projectiles with them which resemble demonic heads of sorts, engulf parts of her body with them without being hurt, and form large pillars of them. She can also utilize a "trapping" effect with them at times, similar to one of Iori's moves. *'Laser Beam:' Sula can manipulate her energy to form a laser beam-like burst attack that she fires from her hands. She can fire off short bursts or larger ones, though the use of multiple ones seems to knock her over due to the momentum and force. She can also form a much larger blast by using both her hands or by firing it from her mouth. *'Full Power Energy Burst:' By using her full power, Sula can unleash a powerful energy that engulfs the entire area that damages anyone in range. This move is notably similar to K9999's HSDM in KoF 2002. *'Transform:' Though most likely not a canon move in the series, it was discovered that Sula had a secret HSDM in which she briefly transformed into Isabeau (another edit in M.U.G.E.N that used Kula's sprites as a base) to unleash a devistating barrage of flames, followed by a fire burst that engulfs the entire area. Interestingly, her flames turn to a normal red/orange color when this move is used. Fighting Style Sula naturally fights with a style reminiscent of Kula's, though with original moves added in as well. Her combos work much differently than Kula's despite having similar moves, and she has an array of original DM's and HSDM's that can be chained into. Her overall style mainly seems to be utilizing her powers to fight along with a series of psyhical and athletic moves/techniques. Game Appearances *Another King of Fighters (Dropped/Canceled Game) *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King of Fighters Memorial Lv2 *The King of Fighters Memorial Lv3 *The King of Fighters Wing Sprites Category:Characters Category:Humans